


The Final Season

by Wolfish160



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Ereri Week, M/M, actor!Eren, ereri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: The hit series Attack on Titan is about to air its last season after six years. The cast has their final panel for the show and Eren is having trouble accepting that he will no longer be able to work along side Levi.





	The Final Season

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Sunday because I completely forgot about Ereri Week! I would have liked to have done more than one day but it was hard enough getting this one done in the four days I had. Oh well I still really enjoyed writing this, I've always loved the actor au! What had inspired the whole panel idea was after watching the recent Comic Con Teen Wolf panels. If you're a fan like me then you'll know Teen Wolf is about to air its final ten episodes. :'(  
> But anyways I hope you enjoy it and happy Ereri Week!

_The brunet scanned the crimson covered fields for any sign of life. He was left with nothing. The only life was the swaying grass painted in shades of red._

_" Is anyone out there? Anyone?!" He screamed until his throat was raw. Hunter' s knees made impact with the grass underneath him, too stunned to realize he was crying. The teen wailed as he realized he was the only one left, the only one alive._

The screen faded to black, but it wasn't over yet. Even though you couldn't see anything, the wails of Hunter rang through the speakers. Suddenly a set of footsteps joined the wailing as a deep voice ended the pathetic cries.

_" Quit your crying Brat, we still have a war to win."_

It was over now as the lights brightened the panel room, and the screams and applause of fans filled the room. The cast members clapped their hands together as well just as excited as the fans were. The noise quietened down as the brunet who had just been on screen leaned towards the mic.

"I'm being completely honest right now, I didn't know they were showing that scene. Erwin that's so cruel!" Eren complained looking down the table at the blond. Erwin just shrugged with a grin as the audience laughed.

"I have to agree with Eren here, eyebrows over there is so cruel to our fans." The raven haired man added in shaking his head in disappointment. The crowd laughed again and a few yeses were thrown into the mix.

"Thank you!" Eren looked at the man next to him with a wide grin that the other had secretly fallen in love with years ago. "See even Levi feels bad and that's saying something- ow!" The brunet rubbed his shoulder from where, the now smirking, Levi had punched the other.

"Alright you two behave," The announcer told the pair as he chuckled. "We have another question that is for all of you." The cast members looked over at the announcer expectantly. "The question is, how does it feel now that Attack on Titan is about to air its final season?" The room went silent, even the cast was quiet for awhile. They all knew this question was bound to be asked because there was no point in ignoring the elephant in the room. Armin cleared his throat and began telling everyone the story of the first day on set and how he never expected things to turn out the way it did. Eren smiled at the blond who was not only his best friend in the show but also in real life. Mikasa spoke next, her's was short but heartwarming at the same time. Then it was Eren's turn and for the first time he felt nervous, even though the brunet has done many panels throughout the six years of Attack on Titan.

"I'm not sure if you all know this but Attack on Titan was my first job. I can still remember how nervous I was on the first day. So nervous in fact I thought the child actor for Hunter played my own character better than me." Eren chuckled along with the audience as Levi rolled his eyes playfully next to him. "I still had anxiety over my acting through out the first half of season one but then when it came time to shoot episode thirteen I met Levi for the first time." The brunet smiled at Levi who returned it with a small one of his own. They gazed into each others eyes as they recalled that one day six years ago.

* * *

 

Eren had unfortunately come down with the stomach flu for the past two days and had missed line rehearsals. He had tried his best rehearsing on his own when he didn't feel like emptying his stomach every five seconds. And because of this Eren wasn't going to be able to meet the actor playing as Captain Rivaille until it was time to shoot their scene. The brunet felt just as nervous as he did on the first day when walking from the makeup trailer to set five.

He arrived getting a few welcome backs from the crew to which he thanked them. Erwin, the creator/director of the show, took Eren over to the makeshift bed he'd be sat on for the entire scene. The blond gave him a few pointers on the scene before leaving and shouting at everyone to get in their places. A crew member came to put the realistic, rubber handcuffs around his wrist as Eren laid on the stiff bed. As the actors came into place someone shouted, "Quiet on set!"

"Action!" And the scene began.

_Hunter's teal eyes snapped opened as he gasped sitting straight up blinking frantically as he looked around the room. He was in a moldy cell that was barely lit by the candle flames. His eyes finally focused on the figure on the other side of the bars and his eyes widen._

_" Um...where am I?" Hunter questioned nervously._

_" What does it look like brat? It's not like these mettle bars give anything away."_

Eren thanked the gods that his character wasn't supposed to respond to that because the teen wouldn't have been able to. He had seen Levi in some movies but never realized how attractive the young man was until Eren saw him in person. The brunet wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling at the sight of the raven haired actor.

_The Captain held up a bronze colored key and looked at Hunter tilting his head._

Eren panicked a little as he suddenly grabbed at his neck like it was scripted, cursing himself for responding late. Hopefully the editors could tweak it so his late reaction wasn't so obvious. He opened his mouth to say Hunter's scripted lines but his mind went blank. "I-I...um forgot my lines."

"Cut!"

Eren dropped his head in his hands and sighed upset with himself. The brunet hadn't been completely confident with his acting but he had never forgot his lines before. Even now as he stared at nothing his lines wouldn't come to him, none of them! Even after he rehearsed and rehearsed his lines before today, ignoring his sickness the best he could.

"Eren? Don't beat yourself up its a common mistake." Erwin told the eighteen year old who shook his head finally prying his face from his hands.

"I don't know what happened! I don't remember any of my lines, it's almost like I never read a word of that script!" Eren's lip wobbled as tears blurred his vision. He bit his lip trying to keep himself from crying in front of his fellow cast members and crew. He could feel their stares on him as he kept his eyes on the ground in shame.

"Erwin do you think we could take a ten minute break?" It was that voice that made Eren distracted, so distracted that he forgot his lines. The blond man nodded and called the break as he left. The brunet didn't move, his head still down even when someone sat on the edge of the prop bed. "How old are you Eren?" That same voice asked making the teen finally lift his head. Eren stared at Levi in confusion as to why he was still here.

"Eighteen..." He mumbled and the raven locked eyes with Eren's.

"If you let mistakes like this get to you so early in your acting career it won't last long kid." Eren's teal colored eyes widened at the bluntness, a little speechless. "Honestly I expected this to happen considering we never met before hand." Levi leaned close to Eren making his heart flutter out of his chest. They were so close to touching and the brunet very badly wanted to remove the space in between them. Eren almost forgot that he had literally just met the man, but he couldn't help it Levi had some kind of pull on him.

"I'll let you in on a secret, if you wouldn't have forgotten your line it would've been me instead. Like you said to Erwin, I just suddenly forgot all my lines when I was waiting for yours." Levi cracked a small smile that made the brunet break into a full on smile, even made him laugh. They looked at one another and something sparked inside them, something they soon found out was love for the other. A love they've kept secret for six years straight.

* * *

 

"So after our little talk we tried the scene again and went through it perfectly. And ever since then I haven't forgotten my lines and I became more confident with my acting and didn't over thinking it anymore." Eren hadn't realized that he had been gazing intently at Levi the whole time he told the story. But it had seemed like Levi had because of the small smirk the raven was hiding. The brunet's face felt warm but he ignored it and continued to keep his eyes of the gray ones in front of him.

"If it wasn't for Attack on Titan I would have never met Levi who helped me become the actor I am today. And I can't help but think about how I no longer get to work with him, I'm even almost afraid I'll lose my confidence if he's not there." Eren finally looked away from Levi as he felt tears fill his eyes. He was going to miss Levi so much, he couldn't believe he wasn't going to get to act out Hunter and Rivaille's banter together anymore. The crowd let out an awe as they realized the young actor was crying.

Levi was still staring at Eren with wide eyes at the words the brunet had said. To Levi it might as well have been a love confession, a confession he though he'd never hear from the gorgeous brat. A smile broke out across Levi's face as he moved the mic close to his lips.

"Eren you don't know how long I've waited for you to say something like that. For six years I've wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you over and over again that," Eren had looked back up at Levi with wide, teary eyes full of joy about what Levi was going to say next. The brunet was already nodding before those three words even left the raven's pale lips. "I love you Eren Jaeger."

The brunet jumped into the others arms making the mic fall over on the table as cheers erupted through out the room. Eren was defiantly crying now as he clutched onto Levi's body as the raven did the same.

"I love you Levi fucking Ackerman, I've loved you ever since I met you."

* * *

 

_Hunter glared at Rivaille in rage as tears continued to fall from his ocean colored eyes. The raven returned the harsh glare his face stone hard with no emotion. "Hunter you need to accept that I may not return from this war. You're going to have to ignore my death and keep fighting!"_

_" No! I'm too in fucking love with you to let you die Rivaille! If you die then, I'll be just as dead."_

_" You're a child, you don't know what love is."_

_"I've come to know after six fucking years of being in love with my superior officer! Trust me, I didn't want to believe it either."_

_The Captain is quiet after that, he couldn't even look at the other because he too had fallen in love with his own cadet. Hunter moves closer to the other and lifts a hand so he can tilt Rivaille's chin making the raven look at him._

_" Just kiss me Hunter." He whispers, and Hunter does._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave some feed back it really makes my day!  
> Instagrams: cosplay - @wolfish.160 , art - @wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
